theconsiliumbythefandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Scot
Michael Scot is a Moros of the Guardians of the Veil. He is a member of Long Meg's Men, and was formerly involved romantically with Alchemiss. History Michael Scot took his Shadow Name as a much younger man who even before his Awakening had regularly headed out to Long Meg and her Daughters and sat by the stones, soaking in the sense of history on the grandest scale. It was for much the same reason that at the age of nineteen he travelled north to Skara Brae, spending a couple of weeks near the settlement, centering himself. He sat there, focused entirely on the time separating him from the construction of the settlement, and at some point tried to imagine it in human lifetimes... and all that death, spanning so much of humanity's existence, bore down upon his mind, and he found himself in a strange land, with a tower before him.. During the long, long drive back to the Lakes, he turned what he had encountered, sensed, and thought over in his mind a thousand or more times. Unlike many, he never doubted that this was something magical, something real, no mere delusion. Each man had a fleeting time only on this Earth, and it seemed to him that the only way to respond to that knowledge was to ensure that all men had the chance to spend their life in the way they wished to. He busied himself on his family's farm, but his philosophy was a natural fit for the Guardians, and once - at the cattle market - Scot was discovered by other Mages he came to them immediately. He formed an unusual but instant friendship with Peredur, another Mage who would prefer, no matter what, to sit quietly, contemplate, and act only when ready, though they grew less close when Peredur's Legacy truly began to shine through his behaviour. Nonetheless, their working relationship was good, and when Matholwch and Tor's proclivities began to cause problems, Scot and Peredur were tasked to keep them under control. Scot suggested the Cabal's name, and the four became very, very adept at their role, acquiring and securing rare and dangerous artefacts for their Orders. All of which, of course, did little to stem the difficulties that Matholwch was causing Aset, and when he was forced to marry into another Consilium, his three friends moved with him, with Scot maintaining a dual association as he continued to work on his family's farm, commuting when duty calls. Changing Consilium was a boon to Scot, who soon fell into the one long-lasting relationship of his adult life, with Alchemiss, a relationship which ended only with her death at the hands of the Hallows Killer. By this stage mentoring and quietly - nay, silently - friendly with Pauli, Scot has retreated further into himself since Alchemiss' death, a fact which likely explains quite why he and Pauli have, with the arrival of Tyr, cemented themselves in local recognition as the Three Moros Amigos. Category:NPCs Category:Moros Category:Guardians of the Veil Category:The Guardians Of The Veil Category:Long Meg's Men